Red Dawn
by A Death Trooper
Summary: One movement can start a chain reaction-What will happen when changes are made to the timeline? Prepare: the Soviets are coming, and this time they are here to stay!
1. The war

_It's 1917, 25 October. The Bolshevik party begins the Soviet revolution. With the Tsar and his family dead, and the end of the Russian Provisional Government and the Russian Republic, the Soviet Union is formed. Immediately, Lenin begins with a treaty with the German Empire for peace on the Eastern Front. The Germans, suffering heavy losses in the Trench War in Europe, agree. The now freed German troops begin to move towards the Western Front, replacing heavily depleted German troops._

 _The Soviets begin with the systematic elimination of the history of the Tsar, replacing it with new history with a positive view of the Soviet Party._

 _Lenin, now having practically supreme power, begins massive projects to elevate the devastated Soviet economy. With the construction of multiple railways, massive housing complexes, more factories and food sources, Lenin becomes increasingly popular. The development of the stupidly named Tsar tank is stopped, and the freed money is used for construction works._

 _The German Empire, while replacing the exhausted troops on the Western Front, suffers from massive food shortages. The Entente quickly exploit the weakness, sending massive waves of troops and some of the new tanks and aircraft to assault the German trenches on December 1917. The German lines fall one by one after months of fighting, with massive casualties at both sides. Ultimately, Axis and Allied ambassadors sign a Peace Treaty, and on 11 November 1918, celebrations erupt all over Europe._

 _But in the Axis troops, a dangerous myth had taken root. The soldiers and generals were not defeated in battle, but betrayed by their own cowardly politicians. But for now, peace was made between the factions._

 _Germany becomes a democracy, and it army is greatly reduced in size. Only 100,000 men can serve, and no tanks, airplanes or submarines are to come in German service, greatly diminishing the threat of an German attack._

 _In the Soviet Union, a virus began to spread through the populace. The virus began with simple coughing, nothing unheard of in the cold country, but it then evolved into fever, vomiting and headaches. Various doctors and professors began to search for a cure. They, after six months of experiments, found one. Soviet Virus Fighting Remedy 1 (SVFR-1) was introduced, and eight months later, the virus was eradicated._

 _Josef Stalin and other opposers of Lenin also disappeared in this time period mysteriously. It is unknown where they are now..._

 _In France, the new League of Nations was formed. With the help of the US government, this League is created for the handling of conflicts in the world by talking, so that a war as devastating as the Great War never happened again. The Soviets were invited to the League, but a cautious Lenin declined to join the League. The ambassadors left disappointed, but understanding the words Lenin gave them._

 _"If we as a Country need to rely on outside help, how can I lead the people when I am constantly busy with trade deals, the voting of laws and more?"_

 _Meanwhile, a young, optimistic German man by the name of Paul Henze arrives in Russia to secure trade deals for the Weimar Republic. The young German was in awe of the new Russia. With new clean streets and homes, wide stretches of land for farming and factories, he was amazed what was accomplished in so short time by revolutionaries! He expected demolished buildings, messes everywhere, and no cars in the streets._

 _Completely enthralled by the beauty of the Country, he settles in the smaller, more roomier rural area's._

 _His plan to make trade contracts with the USSR begin to make a more intricate plan, so that even if he fails, he and his surviving family can live in a new country, with a new start._

 _Lenin, the leader of the relatively new USSR, is no idiot. He knows His country needs some foreign trade to prosper, so he asks the ambassadors of the Japanese Empire and the Weimar Republic to make trade deals, and they reach a conclusion on the 3rd of January and interestingly enough, the German ambassador had settled down in the more rural area's. With his 5 year plan underway, the whole city of Moscow is rebuilt as the proud capital of the new Socialist state, with the Kulaks being stripped of most of their farmlands for the more poorer partisans._

 _The Kulaks didn't like that, but his new Red Army, a developed form of his Red Guards had given them no time to think. The Kulaks quickly surrendered their land, but 599,100 were shot, what a shame. With new farms directed towards partisans, the production of grain came in a small decline, but with Red Army commissars directing the takeovers, it went well and relatively bloodless, for the Partisans anyway._

 _His wife Nadezhda Krupskaya had caught the virus that had been all but eradicated by the SVFR-1 cure. While she had survived, she never had really recovered. When she had a violent coughing fit in their house, she slipped and fell. With her in a sort of coma, Lenin forged ahead._

 _The year is now 1929, and most of the Soviet Union was rebuild as a good, well structured country. It had good relations with the German Weimar Republic and with Imperial Japan. Lenin, after he and his wife Nadezhda had died in their sleep, had been replaced by Osolodkin Stepanovich. His idea was that they could tolerate Feudalism and a small sort of Fascism, if only to tolerate. The Premiers stance was clear: tolerate it, not use it._

 _He also reactivates small parts of the weapons industry, and new designs for tanks and planes are drawn._

 _The previous tests were not successful, the MS-1 catched fire when faced with a steep hill, the BT-2 was too light, and the LTP had no good armor. So, the Soviet Union began to search for other designs, and they found them in the Japanese O-I Experimental and the Type 97 Chi-ha._

 _The Japanese and Soviets had a more shakier relationship with some small diplomatic incidents and when the Soviets discovered the Nagato class Battleships and the hull of the Yamato class, Soviet ambassadors began to ask some rather pointed questions. The Japanese, caught red-handed, hesitantly began to explain their plans for the Asian Sphere of Influence. The Soviet Union surprisingly for the Japanese applauded their ambitious plans, and under the guise of 'border skirmishes', multiple shipments of equipment, weapons and aircraft enter the Imperial Japanese homeland. The 'skirmishes' also supply the Russians with the plans for the O-I, the O-NI and the A6M 'Zero' fighters._

 _The Japanese would begin with the conquest of China in 1930, but it is postponed until 1935 or 1937._

 _The year 1933 signaled that the winds of change were cast over Europe. Adolf Hitler, the leader of the NSDAP, or the Nazi party, became chancellor in the Weimar Republic. In two months, most of the unemployment was massively reduced, but the rise of anti-semitism and Hitler's anti-soviet stance made the Premier very cautious against the Germans. Coincidently, massive waves of Jews, Christians and other religious people began to flee from Germany. Many moved towards France, England and the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union then begins massive attempts to relieve the burdened railways and streets. The now aptly named refugees are funneled into massive short time structures, and the first flats are build in the sub-urban area's._

 _In 1934 Premier Osolodkin Stepanovich orders the construction of waterways and railways to the Japanese Sea. Red Army soldiers armed with flamethrowers help the workers with the construction and the removal of ice, and the project functions as a massive consumer of unemployed citizens. However, this project proves to be very costly on resources like oil that is required to run the flamethrowers._

 _However, Soviet engineers discover a large source of oil in the Caucasus, resulting in the oil problem being solved very quickly. The canals and railways are completed in early 1936, and massive stretches of land are set aside for R &D facilities and shipyards and docks._

 _The construction of three S-001 heavy cruisers begins, with them being massively inspired by the Japanese Kongo class Battlecruisers._

 _The Soviets begin with the adaption of the O-I and the A6M 'Zero' in the Red Army, with the O-I beginning to appear as garrison tanks and mobile bunkers: they fortify the Lenin Line and Trotsky Line. The Russians also begin with the development of the T-34 and the T-34-85, and the new main heavy tank, the KV-1S is introduced. The older T-46 and BT-7 tanks are greatly reduced in the numbers of production._

 _When in 1936 the League of Nations discover the powerful nation igniting it's war machine and going on a war course, they are in chaos. Representatives from the states the closest by the Soviet Union begin with wartime preparations, but smuggled documents from Moscow and Tokyo quickly silence their fears. The only ones fighting would be the island nation of Japan and the industrial power of the Soviet Union. In face of the 'border skirmishes' that had grown in number in between 1933 and 1935, official war was declared between the Empire of Japan and the Soviet Union. Troops began to quickly move between the lands, with China in between them. China, an ally of the Soviet Union, began to quietly arm its army again._

 _The Russian and Japanese High Command were actually laughing at the panic in the League at this point. The war is nothing more than a disguise to move large quantities of equipment and to begin joint training. While the League was busy trying to calm its heart, Germany looked towards the Spanish Civil War. Massive amounts of volunteers from Germany begin to help Franco, and some international brigades from the Soviet Union begin to help the Republicans. Older T-26 and some BT-7 tanks are also moved towards the Republican cause._

 _The Soviet Union and Imperial Japan begin with the secret construction of the Siberia, the first Soviet aircraft carrier. The 260 meter long and 35 meters wide vessel can comfortably support 50 aircraft, and 30x2 AA guns are also placed on the ship in tactical positions. There are 40 MiG-3 fighters and 6 II-6 medium bombers onboard. The Soviet Union secretly joins the newly christened Asiatic League with the signing of the Satō-Molotov pact, and 50 of the total 598 factories are set aside for Japanese use._

 _The Russian-Japanese war is mostly quiet in 1939. It was not rare to see some Japanese soldiers practise with Russian soldiers, and the same occured vice-versa. Generals and admirals exchanged tactics, small talk and some even mingled under the soldiers._

 _Tank and plane combat was also practised by the secret union. Formation flying and fighting with I-16, II-6 MiG-3 and A6M fighters was also not uncommon. In the eye of the average citizen, it looked like they were in a fierce dogfight, while in reality they were practising dive-bomber tactics and fighter interception with a friendly competition._

 _On 1939 however, a joint invasion against China begins by the Russians and Japanese. Both powers begin to steamroll over the smaller nation. Millions of soldiers march into the Chinese defenses, and between two weeks, they are broken. Nanking is quickly brought under heel, and Japanese troops march forwards to Shanghai, while the Soviet troops capture the lands that are under the control of various warlords. The League is, once again in chaos. The two nations that were at war are marching together in a neutral country?(I will refer to the League Of Nations with the anagram LON from now.)_

 _Germany, profiteering from the chaos mounts an full on assault on Poland. Russian troops also attack according to the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, securing the east of the Polish territory. Many Polish refugees flee towards Warsaw, but some begin to flee towards Soviet controlled territory._

 _The Polish Home Defense Army(PHDA) begins to build defenses around Warsaw, but on 6 September, the Polish surender. The Nazi regime now begins to show what they will do against people they consider inferior: massive amounts of prisoners that could speak politically or militarily against them are killed. The Jews, already prosecuted in Germany are mostly deported into Ghetto's, letting them starve to death. The Soviets however were more civil towards the newly conquered lands. Massive projects to paint the Soviets as rescuers of the Nazi regime begin, with them having a high effect. Animosity against the Soviets is low, but PHDA remnants begin to counterstrike against Nazi and Soviet forces._

 _In 1940, the Soviet Secret Project #293 is initiated, and in the 4th of February the new T-44 enters mass production. It is intended to replace the unreliable T-34 that sometimes stopped before reaching the front and the 15 km/u mark._

 _The company khekler Povar begins to design the new WA0002 rifle. The rifle is semi-automatic and a 8 shot magazine is used. Scopes are optional for snipers and a experimental extended magazine is given to some for support duties._

 _The IJA and the Soviet Union begin with Operation: Dynasty, attacking Thailand, Tibet, the British Raj and Mongolia. Massive numbers of mass produced T-34-85 tanks roll over the defenders, and the excellent A6M 'zero' wreaks havoc on the enemy aircraft. Soviet heavy bombers carpet bomb Coorg, and IJA troops with flamethrowers destroy the capital of Tibet, Lhasa._

 _The countries surrender 3 months after the beginning of the war, and the countries are divided in the same way Poland was: the Soviet Union takes 40%, and the Japanese take the rest._

 _Germany attacks France, and with his surprise attack through the Ardenne, French and British Expeditionary Force soldiers and units are cut off from vital supply lines._

 _After one and a half month of fighting, the French surrender, and the puppet Vichy-France is placed in control in France. Evacuated British Expeditionary Forces are redeployed to British colonies for rest and relaxation._

 _Three days after the fall of France Colonial Administration is informed of the capture of the British Raj. It is too late to recall the troops however because German U-boats U-221, U-520 and U-409 destroy the convoy, thinking it to be on the way to reinforce the African colonies._

 _Operation Angriff begins on 1940 to help Italian forces, and an elite group of units is send to the African front. They arrive in January 1941, and the Afrika Korp under command of General Erwin Rommel begins with major campaigns to retake lost territory in the region._

 _(Quick AN._

 _The neutrals are America, Spain, and Australia, mexico, Latin-America and more._

 _The Axis are Germany, occupied Poland, Vichy-France, and Italy._

 _The Russian-Asiatic League has the Soviet Union, Japan, Occupied China, Soviet occupied Poland, occupied Tibet, occupied Mongolia, occupied British Raj, occupied Thailand and more._

 _The Entente(French-British alliance) consists of the British Empire, the Dutch government in exile, the Belgian Royal family in Exile, the Polish Government in Exile, the French Government in Exile and more.)_

 _It's 1940, and German resources are rapidly depleting. The assault on France and Poland had exhausted their supplies of rubber and oil because the German economy wasn't adapted to support the war effort. Hitler, realizing that if he continued the economy would collapse, begins to reach to the Soviet Union for help. The Soviet Union meanwhile had gotten a high increase in interest in German technology, more so in their radio, armaments, tank and U-boat tech._

 _The Treaty for Trade Between the Soviet Union and the Third Reich is signed by the German and Russian ambassadors and 20 Panzer III tanks and 5 Panzer IV tanks arrive in October 1940, with them being sent to Moscow. After that they are sent to Petrograd, a secret military base in the frozen wastelands of Siberia._

 _The Japanese meanwhile begin with the elimination of the British, French and Dutch presence in the Pacific. While Japanese planers count the US as a major threat, admiral Yamamoto argues that if they don't engage the US Pacific Fleet, they can ignore the US holdings and focus only on the islands and goals that are easily achievable. With the invasion of French-Indochina, the Dutch-East Indies, the Philippines and Burma, effectively achieving most their dictated goals in the Pacific._

 _With the French defeated in the Pacific and in their own country by 1941, the German Afrika Korp begins to systematically destroy the last French pieces of land. However, British troops and US supplies help the French to survive in Africa. Also, around this time, British troops for the first time report the Soviet commando Nakasi Petriskov who just destroyed his fifth German airbase. More than just his general appearance is not reported however, and he keeps damaging the German supply lines and airbases forcing them to be on constant guard. Imperial Japan begins with the Akatsuki Project, just six months before some US scientists begin the Manhattan Project. The Soviet Union helps the Imperial Japanese with the construction of multiple labs in the Mongolian regions._

 _As a side product, Soviet and Japanese scientists invent automatic calculating machines and infrared scanners. However, because of the gigantic size of these things, they aren't used in active fronts. An invention that well is used in military service is the prototype AR-41. Mostly made with wooden parts, this rifle is only issued to elite Soviet companies and platoons.(The rifle is based on the real world MG34.)_

 _With three more treaties by Germany increasing the resources they receive, German troops initiate Operation Barbarossa on Friday, July 13th 1942._

 _The initial two months it goes great for the Germans. After three months, they encounter the terrifying O-I and O-NI tanks with German wehrmacht units giving them the byname Schrecken with the presence of the . Hitler is outraged, and Henschell and Porsche are commanded to build a tank to counter the massive O-I and O-NI tanks, with additional tanks also needed to destroy the seemingly unlimited waves of T-34-85 tanks and T-44 elites._

 _However, due to Poland being overrun with Red Army divisions work on the experimental Panzer VI and V slows, and the 7 completed prototypes of the Panzer VI and 2 of the Panzer V are captured at the Cottbus Factories, and with the threat of Soviet invasion critical Luftwaffe units are diverted from the African and British Front. British and French leaderships capitalize on this, just as they did 25 years ago. With pressure diverted from critical locations in Africa, generals Alexander, Wavell and Montgomery begin to slowly but surely engage in counterstrikes, slowing and in some places reversing the Axis advance. Even elite units like Panzergruppe 21 didn't slow them down. With the increasing counterstrikes and even some mutinies in the ranks, Erwin Rommel sees his operations in the African region in tatters. After the fall of his primary base in Tunisia, he leaves with the last remnants of the Afrika Korps. The Korps is heavily depleted fighting determined and continues British and French assaults, and strategic blunders by Hitler who demands more territory to be won from the Allies._

 _On the way towards Italy, they are intercepted by Soviet cruisers SC-021 and SC-034, destroyers SD(L)-011, SD(S)-012 and SD(S)-013. Submarines S-129 and S-130 are also in the area providing support for Strike Group Two. The 4 cruisers serving as protection try to protect their charges, but mass barrages of AP and HE ammunition destroy Z-23 and Z-24, Z-30 is after heavy bombardment boarded and Z-27 is forced to flee. The German transport ships are quickly boarded by Soviet Marines, and exhausted and inexperienced in boarding action Afrika Korp soldiers quickly surrender to the Soviets. The transports are taken to a secret harbor in Russia, with the Panzer IV and III tanks taken for study. The 5,437 German soldiers are placed in POW camps, and Erwin Rommel and his direct command staff is placed under house arrest in Leningrad._

 _All Axis troops are pushed out of Africa, and British troops try to land in Sicily and mainland Italy. The landings begin good with more than 80% reaching the shores, but manpower shortages forces the assault to stop, and in the end only Sicily is taken. The exhausted British troops begin with some rest and recreation, and diplomats again try to get American help in manpower. They fail however, but Canada sends massive waves of volunteers. Under them is Dren Jewel, who quickly becomes popular in the British army. With his successful attack on Rome in 1943, he is promoted to General in the Army and given command over the 12th infantry Regiment. He begins to march northward toward the German borders, encircling the German forces from two sides. The Soviets 43th armored division meanwhile arrives at Strausberg and heavy building to building fights begin between fanatical Waffen-SS and Soviet Red Army troops. The normal Wehrmacht troops, seeing the approaching waves of enemy troops and armor begin to surrender, but most keep fighting against the Soviets._

 _In Paris, the news of the success of the Red Army and the British (in Germany and Italy respectively) begin to inspire the local resistance cells. In the beginning they were quite small and only consisted out of citizens, but disgruntled Wehrmacht troops and whole cities joined with the rapid collapse of the East-wall. On the first of August 1943 Paris, Lyon, Bordeaux and Normandy go into total revolt. The Germans, not having enough troops to keep the French under control begin to retreat towards occupied Belgium and the occupied Netherlands. However, Dutch and Belgian resistance fighters begin to fuel rebellion, and major riots begin to overwhelm the local police forces. Wehrmacht soldiers fleeing from the French begin to reinforce the police and local garrisons, but even this isn't enough to stop the riots and calls of revolution. On the second of November 1943, Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Utrecht, Zeeland, North Brabant and Limburg are free from German occupation. Limburg is however under constant threat of a German counterattack._

 _With the collapse of Fascist Italy and Vichy-France, Nazi Germany is doomed. Slowly but surely British and Free French troops push the Germans back, and the Soviet steamroller under command of General{REDACTED} arrives at Berlin. Hitler and some of his top Generals commit suicide, and with that, the Reich crumbles faster than could be seen. Karl Donitz tries to reason with the British and French , but with the devastating London Blitz and even more horrifying French Deportation, the small peace treaty is destroyed in fire. With no other options, he tries to negotiate a deal with the Soviet Union. The treaty of Berlin would put the German people under control of the Soviet Union, an army bigger than 50,000 would be outlawed, and strict laws would be introduced to prevent the rise of another individual like Hitler again. The Soviets accept, and on the 12th of May 1944, Nazi Germany surrenders._

With the surrender of Nazi Germany, the British began to work on Operation: Red Dawn, the plan for an invasion of the Soviet Union. They hadn't forgotten the loss of their colonies in the Pacific, and many lives were lost on the transport ships going towards them. With the tensions rising up, what would the Soviet Union and the British do?

 **(The second world war in text by Prof. Enschell Madine.)**


	2. The disaster

The end of WW2 concluded a bloody chapter in mankind's history. The British Empire had only a small and fragile defence against the Soviet Union, who had hundreds of thousands of manpower in reserve. With a silent whimper from around the world, the Cold War begins.

Weapons development begins to rise in this time with the first assault rifle, the AK-47. The AK is based of German schematics of the STG-44, and reports favor it positively.

Warfare also begins to become more mobile, and the new Premier Staloski begins a project to mobilize the Red Army with trucks and jeeps. After many months of experimentation, the T-2 is made by factory no. 122 and no. 325.

In 1969, Imperial Japanese scientists discover a new crystal called Zynthium, professional name TT-810. After extensive tests with chemicals and other materials by Soviets and Japanese, the EX-2 Zynthium Armored Plate is created. Resistant to the main guns of the AMX 30, M-60 patton and the Chieftain MBT, it is used for construction in all tanks and future military hardware. The Russians and Japanese begin a massive collaboration project, and after 10 years the synthetic crystals are mass produced.

The British begin with the construction of the nuclear bomb after America stops the Washington project. In response greenlights the premier Project 334. The Soviet scientists are ordered to construct or find a nullifier to the threat of nukes. In their quest to do so, the Soviet Union launches the second satellite in space, only one week after America's.

In 1986 Mitsubishi establishes 10 car shops in the Soviet Union. They are immensely popular, and 4 more are planned for 1996. The European Union for Mutual Cooperation is formed by Britain, France, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, the United States of America and Norway.

The outdated Kongo battleships and the Fubuki and Akatsuki sister ships are retired during the 15 year retirement program. Akatsuki, Fubuki and Hibiki are kept as museum ships, and the other ships are placed in storage in Kyoto Naval Base in Japan. The Soviet Union buys Kirishima however, and she forms the basis for the new standardized Leningrad class battlecruiser.

With the advent of the Challenger II MBT in 2000 and with increasing tensions between the European Union for Mutual Cooperation and the Russian-Asiatic Pacific league, a new generation of Main Battle tanks begin to roll of the Soviet factory lines. The T-10 Armata MBT is armored with 35cm of Mark III Zynthium armored plates and uses a 152mm gun against armored threats and three 12.7mm machine guns.

The infantry receive new equipment in the form of semi-power armor. The suit protects against .50 machine gun rounds and lower, but sniper rifles like the .950 can still punch through the armor. General Steiner and Strasse propose a new sort of soldier with their own designed powered suit as base. It is approved, and in 2001 the Uber Soldat serve in a demonstration in the Petreskov secret base in Russia. The results are very promising, and training of the soldiers and the manufacturing of armor and weapons is greenlighted.

On September 2014, the Third World War begins when European tanks enter 'occupied ' Germany after the Soviet Union launched three high explosive missiles. It's actually a trick by the British to provoke the Europeans and invade the Soviets, and it begins to work. However, the mass produced T-10 Armata and power armor wearing soldiers turn the tide against the British. The British launch their nuclear bombs, destroying major Soviet military bases in Finland. The Fins are enraged by the British bombings and join the newly formed Warsaw Pact with the Soviet Union and the Empire Of Japan.

Japan's nuclear arsenal formed with Project: Sakura no Yuki is unleashed on the Europeans, utterly destroying Belgium and England. The remaining British nukes target the Japanese homelands, but they are destroyed when Soviet BP-100 bombers begin to carpet bomb the country.

Soviet Uber Soldaten meanwhile are dropped behind the European lines by modified BP-90 cargo transports, wreaking havoc on them. They quickly get the byname Death Troopers due to their high kill-to-death rate. For every Death Trooper killed, 300 European soldiers are killed and 45 tanks are destroyed. The European Union is meanwhile using carpet bombing to force the Soviets to surrender but Soviet FLaK and AA missiles are enough to ward them of most major cities.

Meanwhile, Soviet and Japanese hackers break through the American firewalls. What they find is horrifying: the US plans to detonate 1,250 nukes dispersed all over Russia, Finland and Japan! With this information, the three nations gather in a top secret bunker in Siberia. There, they decide what to do. Their space program was picking up in speed but it was unknown how long it could take to reach inhabitable planets and how to build the mass-transport craft. Seeing that the only other option would be to go underground, the Premier and Emperor begin with the construction of massive bunkers and tunnel systems. Placing the minimum depth at 50 meters underground, massive advanced air recyclers and power generators are installed. History, art, music, ancient relics, all are placed in impenetrable reinforced rooms made of a mixture of Zynthium and Titanium, and many military vehicles placed into mass storage centers.

All bunkers are connected with massive tunnel systems layered with security checkpoints and machineguns.

Only ten days before the nukes, all frontline units are pulled back in the bunkers, and many European troops actually fight against automated turrets. On the date that the bombs drop, 97% of the native population of Finland, Russia and Japan are safe in the bunkers. The ones above grounds are mostly those who stubbornly stayed behind to protect their home or didn't believe in the bombs. Between 6 and 9 August, nuclear bombs began to drop on the Warsaw pact countries. However, the Warsaw pact would have the last laugh though: the radiation of the bombs was so big that every Human being on Earth, most animals and even insects died from radiation poisoning. The Soviets, Fins and Japanese meanwhile entered a medical coma, waiting until the radiation dispersed and the war was totally forgotten.

 **UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER:**

In the time that it took for the Soviets to awaken, the Earth drastically changed. Lands that were sprawling cities and industrialized areas were overgrown with nature. Black, mutated and hostile creatures now dominated the lands, and some traces of Humanity had retreated to four secure Kingdoms: Atlas, Mistrial, Vale and Vacuo.

Atlas was the one that looked the most like the former Russian lands, but all Soviets, Fins and Japanese woke on one unexplored piece of land: the island of Solitiades. Solitiades was a death trap for everyone that wanted to go there. Their primary source of power, Dust crystals, were only enough for the trip to it, not back. And the vessels were always out of CCT tower range, so no communication could be received. Meanwhile on Solitiades, the Warsaw pact awoke.

 **Yes, we go to the world of RWBY. I know that this wasn't planned(looking at the author with** who **I shared my plans,) but the technology in Remnant is too good for me to ignore. Semi-sentient VI, combat capable robots, mecha-shifting weapons, metal airships, semblances, aura and much, much more. Don't worry, it is only a small detour.**

 **On my update schedule: I am considering to drop When Three Civilisations Meet. To be honest, after looking through the rough drafts that I had of the story, There were so many plotholes that it wouldn't be funny. The JSDF would steamroll over the Nazi's with the help of the USA, ad contradictory to popular belief, I am no Wehraboo who will pull countless cheats for the Nazi's. I only like the design and looks of the German and Russian war machines, and to be honest: the only times they were on their best was WW2.**

 **Now, Magic und Panzer. The last two chapters are in the final stages of development. Nuff said.**

 **Bismarck or Harry Potter...That one is tricky. In the form of chapters, I just started with the next one, but major cases of Writer's Block have me paralyzed there.**

 **Recreating nations and forging empires chapter II WILL be posted on today on 29 October.**

 **Nation of Rogues is abandoned. It was an one time deal, one way to try to flesh out ideas, but as I am more focusing on the above mentioned stories(With exception of WTCM), interest in it is lost. Sorry!**

 **New stories? Maybe. Idea's come and go, and I am no exception. I think of something that I like, I will write stories about it. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **(Regular updates on Friday, Saturday or Sunday.)**


	3. My excuses

**Hello readers! A Death Trooper here.**

 **Pfff...It has been a hectic month. Sickness, school, homework and tests are stopping me from updating. But I am almost done, and vacation approaches.**

 **(This is for Americans and people over the globe.)**

 **On December 17th, we could be looking at the end of the internet as we know it. The leader of the FCC has proposed that the internet goes back to the time that major companies can charge you for using the Internet. I say THAT WE STOP THAT! Major Youtubers have already announced this to the world: let us do the same!**

 **A Death Trooper, signing off.**


End file.
